The current invention relates to adjustable body supporting mechanisms that allow a resting person to maintain his upper torso in an elevated position. More particularly, the present invention allows either the head rest section to independently elevate the head of a resting person, or the back-support and head-rest sections to maintain the upper torso and head of the person in various angularly inclined positions. In addition, control of the positioning device within the invention can be accomplished by the individual alone, so that an attendant is not required.
It is known to put joints in the hip-area and knee-area in hospital beds, and thus give the patient a back rest and a place to bend his legs over. Such a disclosure is made in U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,196 to L. E. Holm. That invention allows either controlled, coordinated elevation of the back-rest and knee-rest, or elevation of only one.
It is also known to give independent support to the resting individual's head. U.S. Pat. No. 3,051,965 to J. C. Szemplak et al discloses an invention that has a separately adjustable headrest with individual adjusting screws for adjusting the headrest. This bed would also raise the back and provide a knee rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,924 to H. C. Zur is also of significance. The invention disclosed by that patent teaches that a single power means can be used to raise and lower an adjustable body supporting assembly, including a back-support section and a head-rest section. The head-rest section is pivotally linked to the back support section so as to always move proportionately with it.